Feliz Navidad
by Wolf Prime
Summary: Una pequeña historia de navidad después de mi versión de TF Revenge of the Fallen. Espero que la disfruten. Nota: Blackarachnia la puse a honor a TFA pero sigue siendo Elita One. -


**FELIZ NAVIDAD**

**CYBERTRON- HOGAR DE LOS TRANSFORMERS**

Sarah con la ayuda de Skids y Mudflad hacía un árbol de navidad.

-¿Para qué estamos haciendo esto?- preguntó Skids

-Va ser una sorpresa para Optimus y Blackarachnia-

Ambos reyes/ gobernantes del planeta habían ido a una conferencia en Iacon y habían dejado a sus hijos a cargo de los TWINS y Sarah

-Esto es asombroso, pero ¿Qué significa el árbol? – dijo Mudflad

-El árbol… es una tradición que acostumbramos nosotros los humanos… adornarlo con decoraciones y luces… representa el espíritu de la navidad- dijo Sarah que al mismo tiempo terminaba de poner las esferas al árbol

Sarah con ayuda de sus hermanos (Orion y Andrómeda) decoraban el árbol navideño.

**NOTA: SARAH ES LA HIJA HUMANA ADOPTIVA DE OPTIMUS Y BLACKARAC****HNIA, PARA MÁS DETALLES VER NOVELA TF: REVENGE OF THE FALLEN.**

-Orion, ten cuidado con las esferas. No queremos un accidente ¿Verdad?-

El pequeño Orion mueve la cabeza diciendo "No"

-Andrómeda, necesito tu ayuda… Skids también requiero de tus servicios-

El gemelo Autobot se acerca a su amiga

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar?-

-Si ustedes pueden traer a Jetfire… es urgente-

Skids carga a la pequeña Andrómeda

-Volveremos en unos clicks- dijo Skids

Orion, al ver a su hermana alejarse, comienza a llorar.

Mudflad y Sarah intentan consolar al pequeño sparkling

-No llores, Orion… Tu hermana volverá- dijo Mudflad

Sin embargo, el intento era insuficiente. El pequeño sparkling poseía un agudo lloriqueo que hacia que los censores auditivos de todos los Autobots quedaran aturdidos por completo.

**IACON- CAPITAL DE CYBERTRON**

Ambos reyes estaban impacientes por llegar a casa y abrazar a sus hijos, en especial Blackarachnia.

Ella no soportaba estar por mucho tiempo en conferencias, sin embargo no abandonaba a su pareja Optimus Prime

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que esperar?- preguntó Blackarachnia

-Como dicen los humanos "La paciencia es una virtud"- dijo Optimus

El líder Autobot también estaba en la misma situación que Blackarachnia, deseaba irse a descansar. Abrazar a sus preciados sparklings y estar con ellos todo el día. Sin embargo la espera era infinita.

-Ya hemos esperado suficiente- dijo Blackarachnia algo enojada

La conferencia parecía una eternidad, provocando que Optimus y Blackarachnia aumentaran su ansia por querer ver a sus hijos.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN SIMFUR…**

Jetfire, al escuchar a Skids que Sarah necesitaba su ayuda, se apresura. El toma entre sus brazos a Andrómeda.

Las cosas empeoraban para Mudflad y Sarah. Orion no paraba de llorar. Sus llantos emitían una gran resonancia sónica aguda.

-¿Qué hacemos? Nunca antes lo había escuchando llorar de esa manera- dijo Mudflad

De pronto se escucha una voz familiar

-Orion tiene hambre-

Sarah reconocía esa voz, ese tono caballeroso al igual que su padre (Optimus Prime)

-¡Ironhide!- exclamó Sarah

El especialista en armas toma a Orion entre sus brazos

-¿Tienes hambre, pequeño?-

Los ópticos del sparkling escurrían energon (lágrimas). Su mirada cautivaba a Ironhide, los TWINS y a Sarah.

-No te preocupes. Mamá y papá volverán pronto-

En ese momento aparecen los demás Autobots preparados para el combate.

Los primeros en entrar habían sido Chromia y Sidewipe.

Chromia tenía activado su cañón. Mostraba un reluciente resplandor el cual era el láser apunto de disparar.

En cuanto a Sidewipe, sus espadas, que mostraban un filo mortal, demostraban su coraje para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

Chromia, dando un escáner rápido alrededor, observó que no había amenaza alguna. Ella voltea a ver al pequeño sparkling quien este mostraba unas inmensas lágrimas de energon.

-Oh, Orion… - suspiró ella

-Tiene hambre- dijo Ratchet

El médico Autobot observa a Orion con una mirada profunda pero al mismo tiempo amigable

-Ven conmigo, Ironhide-

El especialista en armas obedece. Ambos mech fueron al abastecimiento de energon para poder alimentar a Orion.

**ABASTECIMIENTO DE ENERGON**

Ratchet prepara un poco de energon líquido a bajo nivel para el pequeño Orion.

Ironhide toma la pequeña dosis de energon en una mamila. Se la da al sparkling

-No es un encanto, Ratchet… Orion es igual que Optimus cuando era pequeño-

-Tal padre, tal hijo- dijo el médico Autobot con algo de humor

Los dos mech miraban como Orion bebía el energon.

Después de unos klicks, el sparkling termina su energon. Ironhide vuelve a cargar al mech bebé

-Eres muy travieso, amiguito. Me recuerdas muy bien a tu padre-

El recordaba esos momentos alegres cuando el jugaba con Optimus quien este era tan solo un sparkling. Aunque también se acordaba de los tiempos más difíciles cuando Prime había sufrido terribles pérdidas de sus seres queridos y era consumido por horribles pesadillas. Ironhide y Ratchet se dispusieron en proteger y ayudar a Optimus en todo lo que podían para que desapareciera el dolor de su chispa.

-Volvamos con Sarah y Mudflad- dijo Ironhide dando una amigable sonrisa.

**POR LO TANTO EN TYGER PAX…**

Jetfire ayuda a Sarah con las luces navideñas del árbol.

El viejo mech se encargaba de poner las esferas de la parte de arriba del árbol, mientras que Sarah se encargaba de la parte baja de este.

-Gracias, Jetfire por tu ayuda-

-No me agradezcas, pequeña… Yo siempre estaré a tu servicio- dijo el viejo guardián dándole una cariñosa sonrisa

Skids conecta las luces navideñas. El árbol emitía una hermosa luminosidad.

-¿Dónde estará Orion?- preguntó Mudflad

Andrómeda siente la presencia de su hermano acercándose. Ella apunta hacia la puerta de entrada.

Ironhide y Ratchet entran con Orion. Ellos se sorprenden al ver el árbol navideño y el cuarto completamente decorado

-Wow… Esta tradición humana es muy interesante- dijo Ratchet

Ironhide baja al pequeño Orion. El sparkling corre hacia su hermana quien estaba entretenida viendo las luces

-¿Hermoso no?- dijo Sarah

En ese momento aparecen los otros Autobots (Jazz, Sidewipe, Chromia, Thunderblast, Arcee, Jolt y Bumblebee).

Todos ellos quedaban maravillados por el asombroso trabajo que había hecho Sarah con la ayuda de los TWINS y Jetfire.

-Optimus y Blackarachnia amarán esto- dijo Thunderblast con fascinación

-Falta algo…- dijo Sarah

Ella saca un muérdago de su bolsillo. El especialista en armas mira con curiosidad el objeto que había sacado Sarah

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Ironhide

-Es una planta llamada muérdago- contestó Sarah sonriendo

Al igual que su pareja, Chromia miraba con mucha curiosidad la planta

-¿Cuál es su utilidad?- preguntó ella

-Bueno… hay una tradición acerca de esta planta…- decía Sarah

Thunderblast y Arcee ponían toda su atención en la niña a lo que estaba hablando

-… Esta dice: "La mujer que recibe un beso bajo el muérdago la noche de navidad, encontrará el amor que busca o conservará el que ya tiene-

Chromia queda sorprendida por lo último que había dicho Sarah

-¿Enserio?- dijo ella emocionada

Ambas hermanas Autobot (Thunderblast, Arcee y Chromia) miraban fijamente a los mech. Ellos se ponen nerviosos

-Me gusta esa tradición- dijo Arcee

-Igual a mí- dijo Thunderblast

Jazz interviene en la conversación intentando hablar con Sarah

-Entonces… este… dices que… ¿Qué iba decir?- dijo el algo nervioso quien al mismo tiempo estaba viendo a Thunderblast

-Esto es para Optimus y Blackarachnia ¿Cierto?- dijo Bumblebee

-Exactamente… Ahora si me disculpan… tengo que tener listo esto antes de que ellos lleguen- dijo Sarah

Todos los Autobots (a excepción de Jetfire y sus hermanos sparklings) se retiran no sin antes…

-Gracias por su ayuda, Skids y Mudflad-

Ambos Autobots sonríen

-De nada, Sarah- dijeron THE TWINS

Sarah le pide a Jetfire que la levantara. El cuidadosamente hace la acción. La pequeña cuelga el muérdago con suma precaución

-¿Crees que sea lo suficientemente alto para ellos?- preguntó ella

-Yo digo que ahí está perfecto, querida- dijo el viejo guardián.

Ya habiendo terminado la decoración, Jetfire se retira dejando a Sarah y a los sparklings.

-¿Mamá?- dijo Andrómeda

Sarah consuela a su hermana

-Pronto llegará, no te preocupes-

Los gemelos sparklings podían ya hablar bien solo que no lo mostraban en público (a excepción de sus padres)

-¿Dónde está papá?- dijo Orion con un tono triste

-Mamá y papá pronto llegarán- dijo Sarah

Mientras que esperaban a sus padres, Sarah contaba varias historias navideñas a sus hermanos Autobots.

Después de cuatro historias, los tres quedan profundamente dormidos, pues Optimus y Blackarachnia aún no habían llegado.

Ya era tarde. Muy tarde lo que habían esperado en estar en casa. Pero ya estaban ahí… en su hogar y ansiosos por ver a sus hijos.

Optimus y Blackarachnia entran a su camerino.

Los tres hijos estaban dormidos en el suelo.

Sarah, quien había sido convertida en una Transformer Pretender, tenía entre sus brazos a sus hermanos sparklings durmiendo profundamente.

Blackarachnia mira las luces navideñas del árbol

-¿Qué es esto? Un… un árbol-

-Pienso que es lo que llaman los humanos árbol de navidad- dijo Optimus

Sus ópticos examinaban las luces que decoraban todo el cuarto. Cada luz emitía colores distintos: Rojas, azules, verdes, amarillas, blancas, etc.

-Sarah dijo que tenía una sorpresa para nosotros… Supongo que es esta- dijo Optimus nuevamente

-Debo admitir que me gusta esta tradición humana por completo pero ¿No se supone que se dan regalos por intercambio?... Optimus no tenemos nada para regalarles a nuestros niños-

Optimus junta sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su pareja

-No te preocupes, aún quedan dos días para darles algo-

-¿Qué hay de ti? Aún no sé que darte de obsequio-

Prime besa la frente de Blackarachnia

-Ya me has dado tres hermosos regalos-

-¿Tres?-

Optimus vuelve a besar a su pareja, solo que esta vez en los labios

-Sarah, Orion y Andrómeda- dijo el

-Ah, ellos- dijo Blackarachnia sonriendo

La femme besa a Prime con gran pasión.

Un gran amor surgía en ambas chispas y una extrema pasión del uno al otro

-Lo que están haciendo está mal- dijo una voz familiar

Optimus y Blackarachnia se separan rápidamente

-¿Disculpa?- dijo el líder Autobot sorprendido

El y Blackarachnia miran abajo. Era Orion quien los había interrumpido en su momento apasionante

-Se supone que debes besar a mamá debajo del muérdago, papá- dijo el sparkling mech apuntando hacia la plantita

-Bueno… entonces no hay que romper la tradición- dijo Optimus

El carga a Blackarachnia

-¡Optimus, bájame!- exclamó ella

La femme podía sentir como era elevada por los poderosos brazos de su pareja y al mismo tiempo como su energía vital fluía a través de su cuerpo.

-No queremos quebrantar las reglas de la tradición o ¿Sí?-

Blackarachnia no contesta, pues su pareja tenía toda la razón.

Ambos se besan debajo del muérdago con inmensa pasión

-Vaya, Jazz tenía razón… ustedes no pueden mantener sus manos alejadas del otro- dijo Sarah quien había despertado de su profundo sueño.

Ella se acerca a su pequeño hermano tomando sus hombros

-Ten cuidado Orion… podrías tener una hermana o hermano sí papá y mamá siguen ese estado-

Orion mira a su hermana mayor con una mirada tierna

-¿Mamá y papá van a tener sesión de interfaz?- preguntó el mech sparkling inocentemente

Sarah rápidamente tapa la boca de su hermanito cargándolo y llevándoselo fuera del cuarto.

Andrómeda sigue a sus hermanos fuera del lugar riéndose.

El rostro de Blackarachnia mostraba un gesto de sorpresa y de enojo

-¡Sarah, vuelve aquí!- dijo ella tratando de librarse de los brazos de Optimus

-Amor, déjalos. Es un día especial- dijo Prime sosteniendo con fuerza a su pareja

Ella mira a Optimus en un modo diabólico demostrando su enojo

-No… quiero saber de donde sacó esa palabra Orion… ¡AHHHHHG! ¡Le voy a dar a Jazz un regalo que nunca olvidará… mi pie en su parachoques!- dijo Blackarachnia con una gran furia

Optimus no dejaba libre a su gran amor

-Déjalo para otro día. Ahora disfruta esto… tenemos el cuarto para nosotros solos- dijo el vacilando

Blackarachnia mira con duda a su amor. Ya sabía que es lo que pretendía Optimus

-¿Y?- dijo ella aún enojada

Los ópticos de Prime observaban fijamente cada curva del cuerpo de la femme

-Una de las reglas es hacer la sesión de interfaz a tu pareja- dijo Optimus

El rostro de Blackarachnia muestra una hermosa sonrisa

-¿En serio? No había escuchado de esa regla-

-Pregúntale a Sarah… ella sabe todo lo de navidad- dijo Prime

La femme tira al suelo a su pareja ocupando su telaraña. Se encima a el

-En otra ocasión… en este momento quiero abrir mi regalo-

Optimus mira a Blackarachnia con duda

-¿Regalo?- preguntó el

Blackarachnia besa el pecho de su amor con gran afección

-Este regalo- dijo ella

-Oh… ya sé a que te refieres-

Optimus acaricia la espalda de su amada

-Mi chispa siempre será tuya… Blackarachnia-

La femme junta sus labios con los de Prime

-Feliz navidad, Optimus-

-Feliz navidad, Blackarachnia-

FIN


End file.
